deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juri VS Mileena
Juri VS Mileena is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! '''Two Purple Deadly Dames, both with something strange with their facial area (Juri's eyes are demonic and Mileena's face) and great fighting prowess will fight in a Death Battle! '' Interlude Wiz: In gaming history there have been a ton of deadly yet beautiful deadly women you don't want to mess with. '''Boomstick: These two certain killer dames wear a whole lot of purple. Juri Han, from Street Fighter. Wiz: And the Tarkatan and Edenian hybrid from Mortal Kombat, Mileena. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win a Death Battle. Juri Han Wiz: In South Korea, Han Juri was born on January 1st. Boomstick: A New Years Baby? I thought that was supposed to bring luck or something, yet she turned into some she-demon that seeks to destroy and consume all that enters her sight. Wiz: Well clearly something went wrong during her childhood, that something being M. Bison who brutally murdered her parents and made her lose her left eye. She would later gain a surgery that implants Juri's left eye with the Feng Shui Engine, a device that increases her speed, power and ki to an incredible length. Boomstick: With this Feng Shui engine Juri can easily fight off against opponents with guns with ease, and is a master assassin with the help of her Taekwondo training from a young age. She is even good enough to capture every single one of M. Bison's elite female assassins -the Dolls- and defeat them into an unconscious state. Wiz: And shortly after managed to fight against both Guile and Cammy and won. In a fight, Juri prefers an offensive-oriented, general rushdown strategy who mostly focuses on kicks. Boomstick: Juri is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression or playing footsies. Heh, reminds me of my ex-wife. Wiz: Everyone reminds you of your ex-wife, especially when your drunk... Boomstick: Juri's most notable move is her Senpusha, a pinwheel kick similar to Guile's Flash Kick and Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick. Juri also has a short-ranged project known as ''Fuhajin, ''similar to Balrog's Turn Punch or El Fuerte's Quesadilla Bomb. Wiz: Juri's Super Combo, Fuharenjin, has her unleash a flurry of fireballs that juggles the opponent, ending with a fireball that hits the opponent in the air diagonally. Boomstick: Her first Ultra Combo is Feng Shui Engine, which is a time-based move that allows her to chain together combos with her normal moves that ordinarily wouldn't combo together through the power of Juri's eye. Wiz: Her second Ultra Combo is Kaisen Dankairaku (chosen more often due to its easier use and direct damage), where Juri kicks the opponent, follows up with a multi-hit helicopter kick, and then kicks her opponent to the ground. Boomstick: Using the Feng Shui Engine's power, she gets to the ground before they land, "catches" them with one last kick, and then slams her opponent to the ground. Wiz: But will Juri's Feng Shui Engine be enough to beat the Tarkatan-Edenian hybrid twin sister of Kitana?'' Mileena Wiz: Mileena, the twin sister of the Princess of Edenia, Kitana. Except she actually isn't as she is just a clone of Kitana made by Shang Tsung under orders of Shao Kahn. Mileena was half Edenian and half Tarkatan, making her a deadly combination of beauty and beast. '''Boomstick: Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. She also looks like my ex-wife. Her fondest wish? Why it's to kill her "sister" of course! So she can claim her existence for her own.' Wiz: Mileena is an opportunist in and outside of battle, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. Boomstick: Mileena has two weapons, a long sword and her main weapon of choice, her Sais. ''' Wiz: Mileena has enough brute force to rival and possibly surpass that of a Shokan's -Goro, Sheeva, Kintaro- and has also shown an incredible amount of agility, speed, and acrobatic prowess. '''Boomstick: This makes her one of Mortal Kombat's most deadliest combatants in the series. Mileena is able to teleport, roll, and bite the opponent with her deadly Tarkatan teeth. However, in the recent Mortal Kombat games, she loses her martial arts expertise and focuses with more wild, fierce attacks. Wiz: Also in the recent Mortal Kombat games, she is very mentally unstable which may or may not go hand-in-hand with her viciousness and ferocity. Boomstick: When performing her signature techniques, the Rolling Thunder, Soaring Sai and Kick From Above, Mileena seems to become enshrouded in a pink, flame-like aura. And in Mortal Kombat X she can instantly warp towards her sais she has thrown on the ground through a variation called Ethereal. Wiz: Like any other Mortal Kombat Kharacter, she has her own set of deadly finishers known as either Brutalities or Fatalities. Her's mostly consist of her using her sais to do such things as decapitation or violent stabbings and a jab through the heart. But will all of this be enough to defeat Juri? Well it looks like our kombatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEADLY CAT FIGHT!!! I MEAN DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* *FIGHT!* *K.O!* Results Polls Who would you root for? Juri Mileena Who do you think would win? Juri Mileena Trivia References * http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Juri * http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mileena Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple